


a tale as old as time

by loserberry



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Almost no plot, Gen, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, My First AO3 Post, Shirbert (kinda background), Shirbert being good parents, and I wrote this thinking of AWAE but it has some AOGG vibes too, btw If something here isn't canon I wouldn't know, but I hope it's not horrible, cuz I never read any of the books in which Anne and Gil were already parents, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserberry/pseuds/loserberry
Summary: James was always complaining about Sara Miller, a girl he studies with. One specific day, he comes home furious with said girl, stating that she never misses a chance to argue with him. That brings Anne some memories from her first year in Avonlea (specially because of the way she used to talk about acertainsomeone) and she thinks it'd be a good idea to share them with her son.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, James Matthew "Jem" Blythe/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	a tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> I know Anne’s name after she marries Gilbert is Anne Blythe but I think it’d be more beautiful If it was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe so that's her name here.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe had always been well-known as the owner of a vast, vivid imagination, but she had never imagined that someday, as she played with her youngest children — Rilla and Shirley — in the living room, she would see her eldest son entering their home in such a fury.

As James slammed the door behind him, he groaned. He moved towards the stairs, visibly irritated, only wanting to get to his room as fast as he could, but Anne gestured with one of her hands for him to stop. He sighed but obeyed.

“What happened, Jem?” She asked in a concerned voice.

“That girl!” James exclaimed, as he pointed to the door, as If the girl he was talking about was standing there, right by it. “She’s just infuriating!”

“Who is, dear?” Anne asked.

“Sara Miller!” Well, that wasn't a surprise at all. In fact, Anne didn't even need to ask to know he was talking about Sara but she figured it would be a bit rude If she jumped to conclusions.

“Oh, of course it’s her.” Anne snorted. “What did she do now?”

“You know she always finds something to argue with me about! Today, we discussed over where we should go on our next expedition with the Meredith family.” He sighed as he sat down next to his mother. “ _Sara_ wanted to go to Charlottetown, as we always do, but I, for once, wanted something different. I suggested we could go to Haunted Wood but she laughed and called me crazy for even thinking of that possibility. And yes, I know it sounds kind of scary but you and Aunt Diana have gone there and you’re still here, so I don’t see why not try. I just wish she would see how many things we could explore or discover in our journey If we went there instead of just going to Charlottetown _again_. Imagine how many adventures we could get into!” Anne knew her son was as adventurous as she used to be when she was his age and that put a smile on her face.

“Perhaps she’s focused on going there for some reason, Jem.” Anne said.

“Or perhaps, she just likes to contradict me! If it had been just today I wouldn’t be so mad, but she _never_ agrees with _any_ of my ideas. It’s so enraging.” Anne laughed at that and he sighed deeply. “It’s not funny, mom! I only ever stand her because she befriended the Meredith family. I don’t know why _they_ stand her.”

“Dear, sit down.” He did as he was told and Anne continued. “Have I ever told you about my first year at Green Gables?” He shook his head. “Well, when I was about your age, I met a boy who I found insufferable. In the very first day we met, he pulled my braids and called me ‘carrots’. I was so furious that I smashed a slate over his head and I was still mad at him after a long time.”

“You smashed a slate over his head?!”

“Yes, but that’s not the point. The point is, I used to think of him as annoying and arrogant but after a year or so, I noticed he was actually really kind and sweet.”

“And then, what happened?” James curiously asked.

“Well, we got to know each other better within the years and we—”

She was interrupted by the noise of the front door opening again, but this time in a much gentler way. Gilbert came into view, a huge smile on his face.

“Good morning.” He said as he closed the door.

“Good morning.” Anne answered, her own smile widening. Gilbert put his coat and shoulder bag on the coat hanger before going over to his wife and placing a light peck on her lips.

“What is the subject of this afternoon’s conversation?” He asked as he pulled a chair and sat beside his son.

“Mom’s telling me about the time she smashed a slate over some boy’s head. Did you know that, dad?” James asked, still surprised at his mother’s action.

“Did I know that?! I was the boy!” He snorted.

James stood up, mouth wide open.

“You were the boy?!” He dumbly asked.

“Indeed. When I told Uncle Bash about it, he told me I deserved it.” Gilbert said.

“I second that. It was very rude to call me ‘carrots’, especially because I didn’t like my hair color at all.’”

“I didn’t know that at the time! And I already said I’m sorry for that. And for pulling your braids, of course.”

“We’re changing the subject here.” She directed her attention to her son once again. “What I mean is, I thought of him as all those things but I didn’t truly know him and when I got to actually know him, I fell in love.”

“What you’re saying is that, that is going to happen between me and Sara?” She nodded. “Oh, no! You can’t compare the situations, mom! They’re completely different. How could I ever— I would never— She and I couldn’t even— There’s just no way that’ll happen!”

“That’s what I used to tell Aunt Diana.” She said.

“But look where we are now!” Gilbert said, putting an arm around Anne’s shoulders which made her giggle.

James groaned again and stormed off. How could his parents even think of that possibility? And about Sara Miller, of all people? No, no! He was _not_ a Sara Miller fan and he could never be.

As he entered his — and his brother’s — room, a confused Gilbert asked Anne what had happened and she calmly explained the situation to her husband. They both agreed to be surprised at that but that it was also fantastic to see the story repeating itself.

* * *

As Gilbert prepared the supper and Anne prepared the table for it, an idea came into her mind.

“Honey, I think we should invite the Millers for dinner.” Anne said.

“Why?” Gilbert asked.

“I don’t know,” She said with a small smile on her face. “I want to get to know them better. I feel like we’re going to see them a lot from now on, might as well make a good first impression.” She nodded to an oblivious James, hinting the real reason to Gilbert in an unspoken way. A smile, similar to Anne’s, appeared on his face.

“You always make a good first impression.” He placed a kiss on her cheek and his mouth curved upwards. “But I do think that’s a splendid idea.”

They didn’t know what the future held out for their family or for James, no one did, but they wanted to put some effort into getting to know the Miller family better before they were sure of what would happen, even If nothing ever happened between James and Sara. The couple knew their own marriage was proof that love can be found unexpectedly.

After all, once upon a time there was the story of a redheaded with fiery temper and a boy who just wanted to call her attention and, well, it’s obvious that story ended pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure If I like this or not but I wanted to post it anyway. I hope you liked it and If you did, please leave kudos. Comments are also appreciated!


End file.
